The Rift
by Maverick14th
Summary: Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi are sent into a time rift to search for the missing Allen. Why do they arrive at some school called Hogwarts? And where is Allen? Will be Yullen eventually. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Kanda entered Komui's office, having reclaimed his lost Mugen, a slightly softer version of his trademark glare on his face. Only slightly softer, for he was still Kanda Yuu. His friend's soul finally being released hadn't changed him _that_ much. At least not visually. He would never tell anyone that he was feeling different towards the missing Exorcist, or ex-Exorcist as he now was, that was Allen Walker. He wasn't sure _how_ he would deal with the boy the next time he saw him, if he ever did. The boy had managed to disappear apparently off the face of the earth.

Komui looked up at his entrance, tears in his eyes, still amazed that he was alive, much less that he came back to the Order. Kanda simply _che_'d and scowled deeper at the other two occupants of the room. Lenalee still looked like she wanted to cry and Lavi seemed as if he was in danger of glomping on to him at any moment. He avoided this by leaning up against the far wall of the office, out of reach of all three moronic people.

Komui cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the two Exorcists who were still staring at Kanda. "You all know about Allen's disappearance after he escaped from the Order. He has not been seen since Lenalee last saw him after he apparently separated from the Noah."

Kanda was surprised at this. He hadn't known the Moyashi had left the Noahs. Everyone in the Order seemed to think he had betrayed them and joined the Noahs immediately. Kanda had been severely pissed at the behavior towards the boy with a martyr complex. It seemed to him that the _Order _had been the first to betray Allen, locking him up in a cell until his apparent escape, which Kanda thought was more the action of the Noah than the Moyashi. Allen had been loyal to the Order from day one, yet he was now seen as a heretic while Kanda, someone who had tried to destroy the Order in the past, was welcome with open arms.

"Finders have noticed a strange rift where Allen had left in the Ark. The Science Department have studied the rift and think that it is a time rift. I have decided to send you three into the rift to try and find Allen and bring him back if possible. You will take your golems with you as well as Allen's transmitter that he seemed to remove before he was imprisoned. The transmitter will work in the Ark, which we think was cause of the rift. There is no telling how long it will take you to find him so pack for a long term mission. You will leave tomorrow." Komui seemed very calm for sending his precious little sister into the unkown.

Kanda turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, knowing there would be a grand scene of the Supervisor bawling over his sister leaving. He would never say that he was purposely giving the siblings privacy, of course not. He was the heartless Kanda Yuu. He didn't care about others, that would be preposterous.

Lavi bounded out of the office, quickly catching up to Kanda. "Neh, Yuu-chan! Do you think we'll find Allen? This rift thing seemed weird. What do you-" The boy was halted, the tip of Kanda's precious Mugen not quite touching his throat.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Kanda's voice was dangerously calm. The best sign that he was really pissed.

Lavi began to sweat though he was pleased; _this _was the Kanda he knew. He was glad to have him back. It had almost been unbearable losing his two best friends, not to mention the hysterics Lenalee had been thrown into. It had been worse for her, she had been the last to see Allen, she had seen the painfully sad face he had had.

Kanda sheathed Mugen and whipped around to go back to his room. He didn't care for the Usagi calling him by his name. he could barely tolerate the Exorcist calling him Kanda in that annoying voice. Alma had been the only one able to call him by his first name. Only him. _Though I might not mind if the Moyashi called me that._ He stopped short. Had he actually just thought it would be _nice_ for the younger boy to call him with such familiarity? Impossible. He slammed his door shut and began to pack, placing his lotus in a special padded bag for transport. _Let's just get this over with. _

The three Exoricsts stood in front of the rift, a strange section of air that seemed to warp the things behind it. A small gathering of Science Department members and some of the Exorcists watched the three leave. Komui was sobbing over Lenalee until she finally pried him off her. Kanda had managed to flee Tiedoll and stood impatiently for the other two. Lavi was teasing Bookman about being lonely, an action that only resulted in him being kicked in the face and told to stop joking.

Kanda was the first to stalk into the rift, Lenalee clinging to his bag with Lavi then holding on to her bag. Apparently something they needed to do so they wouldn't end up in different places.

Kanda tried to keep his eyes open, not too keen on walking into the unknown blind, but the light was too bright and he had to shut them. His feet his solid ground as he heard a _pop_ and opened his eyes, looking about him. They appeared to be in an office with portraits of old men on all of the walls. The pictures then began to _move_, talking to each other when one seemed to walk out a door in the back of the painting and disappeared.

The three looked around them, the room was styled in a traditional English way, making the Exorcists think that they were still in England. Was it called England? Were they in a completely different world? Where exactly were they?

An old man with long white hair and beard appeared, wearing blue robes. He looked very surprised to see the Exorcists and the Exorcists him. He cleared his throat, a look of slight understanding on his face. "Good afternoon. May I ask who you are and how you came to be in my office?"

Kanda growled "Why don't you introduce yourself before asking for the names of others?"

The man looked surprised but did not look insulted by the black haired man's words. He smiled softly. "I am known as Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school you are in right now."

Lenalee smiled at him, he was a very polite man. "I am Lenalee Lee, this is Lavi Bookman and Kanda Yuu" she gestured to each of her teammates in turn. The man nodded in thanks.

"And what, might I ask, are you doing in my office?"

Lenalee looked troubled so Lavi stepped in "We came through some sort of time rift, looking for a comrade of ours. We don't know where we are or in what time we are in."

Dumbledore did not look as surprised as one would suspect a person to be. He nodded. "As I said, you are in my office at Hogwarts, a school for teaching talented children magic. The year is 2000 and currently we are in a hidden location in England."

The Exorcists started. _2000? They had traveled over 100 years into the future? Why had the rift taken them this far into time? Was Allen even here?_ They were glad that they were glad they were still in England, they had at least stayed in the same century.

"If you would like, I can arrange for you three to study here. If your friend did come the same way you did, it is likely that he might be studying here. The new term starts in a few weeks, you can take the time to study and catch up with one of the older classes. How old are you all?"

The three looked at each other, they weren't too keen on going to some strange school but the man, Dumbledore they corrected, did have a good idea. Allen might be going to this school. It wouldn't be such a bad thing to go to school for a year would it?

Lenalee smiled up at the man, "Thank you for your offer. I think we will go to school here. I am sixteen and Lavi and Kanda are eighteen. But how will we buy materials? I don't think our money is worth anything in this time."

Dumbledore seemed to miss the comment about the time and simply nodded. "I will provide for you. I would be happy to, new students are always welcome."

The Exorcists looked mildly troubled. They didn't like the idea of a stranger providing for them but they had little choice in the matter. "Where will we stay while we study for the new year? Here?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You will stay at the Leaky Cauldron. I will have my gamekeeper take you to get your books and other school necessities."

"We thank you for your kindness Headmaster." Lenalee said honestly, nodding her head in respect.

The three Exorcists-turned-wizards sat around a table in the dining room of the Leaky Cauldron, scanning through the huge pile of textbooks they would have to read in the next three weeks. Lavi was eating it up while Lenalee already looked confused and Kanda simply skimmed through, remembering only the facts that were important or interested him.

Lenalee shut the Defense Against the Dark Arts text book that sat in front of her and took out her wand from her pocket, tracing the tendrils that wrapped around the base of her wand and reached toward the tip. They had all gotten wands from a shop called Ollivander's where a rather energetic old man had laid wand after wand in front of each of them until the thing shot out sparks from the end. Lenalee had gotten a short wand that was a soft red color with brown tendrils wrapping around the base, made of cherry wood with a unicorn hair core. Lavi had received one that was chestnut brown with a handle wrapped in what looked like parchment with words in ancient writings down the length, made of chestnut with a core of dragon heartstring. Kanda had received a long pure black wand with a slight metallic sheen and waves going lengthwise down the wand, made of rosewood with thestral tail hair. The man had been very surprised at the core of Kanda's wand, saying that thestrals were omens of death. Kanda had only smirked and said, "It's perfect then" and left.

The gamekeeper, Hagrid, was a strange sight. The man was huge, standing several heads taller than Kanda, who was the tallest of their group. He seemed rather wary of Kanda though still tried to treat him the same as the others, but he kept some distance, as if Kanda was some kind of wild animal.

They had gone and gotten robes that were common black, told by Hagrid that they would get new robes after they had been "sorted" whatever that meant.

Lenalee began to practice whatever she had just read in the book, waving her wand slowly so she could get the movement right.

Kanda put down the book he had, Transfigurations, and took out his wand. He waved it, speaking the spell he had just read and felt the world spin and get a bit larger. He stood and realized that he was on all fours on the floor. He glanced up at the table and tried pushing off with all of his limbs, not sure how this would work. He landed easily on the table and opened the book with one black paw, looking for the reverse spell.

Lavi glanced to where his comrade had been sitting and saw that the Exorcist was gone, a black cat with cobalt eyes and crosses on its front legs in his place. The cat was leafing through the book in front of it on the table. It looked up at the slack jawed Lavi and _smirked? Cats can't smirk._ Was his last thought as the cat seemed to spin about and turned into Kanda, who had a rather amused look on his face. It was very slight but Lavi knew it was as close to a smile as Kanda was about to get.

"What." Kanda growled. Just because he had managed to transfigure into a cat doesn't mean it was worth staring about. He looked across at Lenalee and saw she was staring too. He scowled.

"Wow Yuu-chan! That was amazing! You're really good at magic! Who knew neh?" The Baka Usagi gushed, making Kanda wish he was still a cat so he could scratch that look off his face.

"Che" was all Kanda had to say. He turned back to his book, looking for the hardest spell in the book. He figured that if he could do the most difficult one, he wouldn't have to bother with the minor ones.

Lavi was motivated now to try a spell for himself. "_Wingardium Leviosa._" Kanda's book started to float into the air with the motions of Lavi's wand. He grinned cheekily until he caught sight of the samurai's face, which he could only just barely see around the shining black sword in his face. The book dropped to the floor and Kanda gathered up it and his others before standing and stalking to his room upstairs.

Lenalee sighed at the still panicked look on Lavi's face and the almost visible cloud of rage coming from Kanda's room. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so first things first. I turned Kanda into a cat before I knew that what he did was actually insanely difficult and also made him an Animagus. So now Kanda is an Animagus cuz I don't feel like changing it. i will say this, I _am_ going to make Kanda and Allen(when he shows up) into Animagi. I did put Lavi as one accidentally but he will not be one. so yeah, I know I got that wrong so just bear with me. I really wanted to make him one so I am NOT changing it. I like it like this.

So sorry that Allen isn't in this one either. I posted 2 chapters today but do NOT get used to it cuz I doubt it will continue, I just had ideas this time.

I do not own D. Gray man or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Kanda had become rather smug after his successful transfiguration. He became even more so when Lavi had failed to copy his spell and accidentally turned into a small rabbit. It Kanda had not been, well Kanda, he would have laughed. But this is Kanda we're talking about so he only smirked a little more than usual.<p>

Then he had found the transfiguration for a panther and had gone to terrorize Lavi who hadn't seen that spell and had seriously thought that there was a wild cat in his room. Lenalee had finally made him stop when she used "_Expelliarmus" _on Kanda and sent him into a wall. The samurai then started to sulk and disappeared into his room with the DADA textbook to learn more than she knew.

When they stood on the train platform facing the Hogwarts Express several weeks later they had all become rather good at a few classes each and at least average at the other classes. Kanda was very good at Transfiguration and Potions, Lenalee liked Divinations and Care of Magical Creatures so much she had read the textbooks so many times she had memorized them, and Lavi had memorized the textbooks for Charms and History of Magic. They had all read the textbooks outside of their favorites enough over the past few weeks that they had a good understanding of them.

"Well shall we?" Lenalee asked before boarding the train herself. She moved through the train until she found an empty compartment and put her luggage above her seat. The two boys followed her, Lavi gleefully and Kanda glaring at the students watching them.

The door to the compartment opened once after they had sat down to reveal a boy about sixteen with black hair, blue eyes and glasses. He quickly apologized, saying something about looking for his friends, before shutting the door and moving to the compartment across from theirs by the sound of it.

The Exorcists quickly forgot about the boy as they settled in, used to long train rides.

Harry sat next to Ron in their compartment, still thinking about those three from the other compartment. They had been wearing plain robes, something that usually meant they were first years but they looked much too old for that to be possible. Who were they?

"Harry what is the matter?" Hermione looked concerned about it. He must have looked confused.

"I was just thinking about the students in the other compartment. They were wearing black robes but looked like they were around our age. I haven't seen them before."

Now Hermione looked interested. She always liked things she could investigate. She was still miffed that she hadn't managed to learn much about last year's transfer student. He had ended up being a Slytherin which made it slightly harder to ask about him, considering the rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins.

They had been surprised that he had been placed in Slytherin, he looked rather nice but the sorting hat had practically screamed "Slytherin" from the moment it had been placed on his head, as if it wanted to get away from the boy as soon as possible. Even the Headmaster had been surprised at the outcome but of course did not oppose it, it was the sorting hat's job so match the personalities of the wearer into the proper house. Even the Slytherins had been surprised that the boy had been placed into the house known for their cunning.

"Maybe they're transferring like the kid last year." Ron offered, echoing Hermione's thoughts.

Harry could only nod. It was like last year's circumstance; Dumbledore had introduced the boy as a new transfer student, placing him into the fourth year class even though he had apparently never studied magic before. The boy must have been a quick study because he was soon competing with some of the smartest Ravenclaws for best grades in some classes like Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration.

They could only wait until they arrived to see the transfers, which is what they had decided the students were.

The only commotion during the ride was when a Slytherin had tried to sneak up on Harry and his friends but had gone into the other compartment by mistake. There had a vicious hiss, like that of a wild cat and the boy had run away screaming. The three could hear a female voice scolding someone in the other compartment and a simple grunt in response before it was quiet once more.

The three Exorcists stood in front of the carriages, carrying their heavy bags easily while the other students had to use carts. They stared at the strange creatures standing in front of the carriages. They looked around but all the other students other than the black haired boy who had opened their door by mistake earlier seemed to ignore them.

"Why are they all ignoring these things? Are they used to them?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee looked at the faces of a frizzy haired girl who was speaking to the boy from earlier. She could read her lips saying "there isn't anything there Harry." "Maybe they can't see them?"

The exorcists couldn't see how anyone could ignore the strange black skeletal horses so figured she was right. They loaded a carriage and got in, watching the horse just in case it tried something.

They arrived at the huge castle without delay and gathered their baggage, waiting in front of an older looking woman who must have been told about them since she did not look very surprised. The young children standing with her look very scared of them, wondering why the older students were dressed as they were. They especially avoided the gaze of Kanda, who was still pissed at the kid in green and silver who had tried to sneak up on them. _Tried being the key word._ No one could sneak up Exorcists. At least none of _these_ people.

Kanda scowled. This was going to be very boring, he knew it. Apparently they were going to have to share a room with others from the same "house" whatever that was. Dumbledore had visited them the week before classes started, telling them what would need to be done and what was likely to happen when they entered the school. One of which was something called a "sorting ceremony" usually only performed for first years just entering the school. But since the three were not current students, they would have to be sorted as well.

As they stood outside the Great Hall, out of view of the students inside yet with view of the ceremony, Kanda was not very impressed. _How is a hat supposed to decide anything? _Then he heard it begin to speak and shut down that thought. _Wizards_ _are so strange._

Lenalee was just hoping that they would be sorted into the same house; it would be difficult if they had to avoid the rivalry that apparently existed between the four houses.

Dumbledore's voice interrupted their thoughts as the freshmen were finally all sorted. "This year we have three new students that will be joining us. They have not been to a wizarding school before so please help them along if they need it. They will now be sorted, come in please."

Whispers broke out as the three walked easily down the aisle, having left their luggage by the door.

Ron whispered a "told you they were transfers" to Harry and he just nodded. Getting a better look at the three from the other part of the train.

The boys were whispering excitedly about the one girl of the three. She looked Chinese with black hair with a green sheen to it tied in pigtails that reached her shoulders. She was very cute with a kind smile on her face as she approached the stool.

The second was a happy looking boy with hair even brighter than one of the Weasley's, single emerald eye shining, the other covered by an eye patch. A green and black headband kept his hair out of his eyes and up into the air.

The last sent shivers down everyone's spines. He was the tallest of the group, thinly built but it was clear that it was all hard muscle, all visible skin tanned. His blue black hair was long, tied back in a high ponytail but still reaching almost to his waist. Cobalt eyes narrowed in a vicious glare in a face with sharp features. He must have been Oriental, Japanese Hermione claimed. He had a black sword strapped to his waist and it looked like it might actually be real. He was beautiful yet terrifying.

"Lavi Bookman" the redhead _bounced_ up, his dark companion scowling in response.

The hat seemed to converse with the grinning boy who actually talked back to it. "Gryffindor!"

The boy walked over to the table and plopped himself down next to Harry, giving him a grin before watching the other two.

"Lenalee Lee." The girl walked forward and put the hat on her head, slightly nervous. She too spoke to the hat, resulting in "Griffindor!" she too came over and sat down, next to Hermione.

"Yuu Kanda." The dark boy stalked up to the stool and scowled at the hat before placing it on his head. He seemed to be arguing with the hat, one eyebrow twitching before "Griffindor!" He snatched the hat off his head and dropped it back onto the stool before sitting next to Lenalee on her free side.

Applause broke out, a bit scattered, no one had expected the whole group to be put in Griffindor. They thought the last boy would be place into Slytherin, he looked mean enough for it. Snape actually looked a tad disappointed.

The food then appeared, startling the three before testing it. Kanda saw his precious soba and snatched it up before anyone else could. Lenalee had made sure to tell Dumbledore of the boy's almost solitary diet of soba noodles to make sure they had them.

Hermione held out her hand to Lenalee, "I'm Hermione Granger, this here is Ronald Weasley and that is Harry Potter but you already know about him I'm sure." She gestured to the boys sitting across from her.

The Exorcists looked at each other confused. "I'm Lenalee Lee," she introduced herself then gestured to her two friends "that's Lavi and Kanda. Call him Kanda, he doesn't like his first name."

Harry was confused at the lack of reaction to his name but it was rather refreshing to not have someone gape at him after learning his name.

The three looked around the room as they ate, searching for the obvious white hair of their missing comrade. There was no white anywhere in the room and Lenalee sighed. She had been hoping that Allen would be here since Dumbledore said it was likely.

"So where are you all from? You've not been to a wizarding school? How did you learn magic? How much do you know?" Hermione bombarded them with questions only pausing when Lenalee began to look dazed.

"We are all from different countries. I am from China, Kanda is Japanese, and Lavi is from England we think." Lenalee told her.

"You think?" Ron asked after swallowing.

"I don't know where I'm from. I don't remember." Lavi supplied.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Lavi grinned at her.

Kanda was silent, he wasn't about to talk to these brats. _We aren't here to be buddy buddy with these magic brats. We came to find the Moyashi, nothing else._ He was frustrated, he'd actually believed the old man when he'd said that Allen was likely here. _Now what? Stay here and hope he shows up? _He growled, startling Hermione who was having a lovely chat with Lenalee about the teachers here.

The Exorcists followed their new friends to the dorm where the Griffindors lived for the school year, Kanda a few steps behind so as to try and ignore their conversations. They entered the dorm after saying "Lovelies" to the fat lady in the painting, Lenalee following Hermione to the girl dorm and Kanda and Lavi following Harry and Ron.

They immediately started unpacking, Kanda placing his lotus carefully in the corner beside his bed so as to be in the least amount of danger to getting knocked over. The other two stared at the delicate flower floating in the hourglass until he glared at them to stop. Their new robes in Griffindor colors on their beds. They quickly changed, not caring about the two boys in the room; Kanda ignored their stares fixed on the tattoo on the left side of his chest and pulled on the new robe, scowling at how loose it was. He much preferred the form fitting uniforms of the Order; they were easier to move in.

They followed the boys as they went to their classes, the first few without incident, but then they came to Transfigurations. McGonagall stood in front of the Griffindors and Slytherins, knowing that something was going to happen before the class was over.

It happened when Ron had failed to turn his pet rat into a goblet a greasy looking blond in the Slytherin side of the classroom taunted "Why don't you make the new student do it? Or maybe you can finish turning the girly boy into a real girl!"

Lavi blinked, this was bad. This was very, very bad. He glanced over and saw that Kanda's fists were clenched so hard they turned white. Then they relaxed completely as he stood up slowly, carefully, looking completely calm save for the fact that his eyes had turned black.

He smirked at the boy, who was apparently know as 'Malfoy,' his eyes cold. "Did you just call me a girl? Did you just fucking call me a fucking GIRL?" Kanda was seriously pissed now, he usually respected his elders unless they had done something that deserved otherwise and had controlled his language by simply keeping silent. He saw that McGonagall was going to do something so he drew his wand and waved it, his world spinning.

He had turned himself into a panther. A _huge_ panther. The huge cat's shoulders reached _at least_ to the top of the desks and his body was even longer than the desks meant to fit two people, his tail adding another few feet.

The class only stared. They had never seen anyone but McGonagall transfigure herself as it was an incredibly difficult spell to master. Yet the new student had managed it and he'd never been to school before!

The huge black cat that was Kanda stalked towards Malfoy, who began to shake in his seat, pinned by the stare of those strange blue eyes that did not belong on any cat. He opened his mouth, revealing four savage canines the length of a man's thumb. Kanda leapt up, landing gracefully on Malfoy's desk, staring at him with his animalistic eyes. McGonagall was shouting something at him so he simply hissed at the boy before leaping back down and changing back. Kanda stepped back to his seat and sat next to Lavi who looked very surprised that he had not tried to rip the boy's throat out.

* * *

><p>So yeah, they finally made it (back) to Hogwarts.<p>

Kanda=very scary kitty

Hope you liked it. If you have ideas or comments please review. I like them. I do. If I got something wrong OTHER THAN WHAT I WROTE BEFORE then I might go in and change it if it's that important. Please Review. Thank you and goodbye. Feel free to PM if you like with suggestions/comments/concerns. Don't bother asking me if I will update daily because I don't do it intentionally. I just publish when I'm finished with it, it is not on purpose at all.


	3. Chapter 3

So here's another chapter. Yeah yeah, new chapter next day. I'm awesome. I have a three day weekend so you might even get another chapter today or tomorrow. MAYBE.

Hope you like it.

I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter and am getting very annoyed at having to keep writing these disclaimers every time.

* * *

><p>Kanda was in a rather good mood, as good a mood as he could be in at least. His glare was softer than usual, a fact only noticed by his companions who were used to his expressions and what the slight variations in his glare meant.<p>

The hall cleared in front of him, the story of his transfiguration during class somehow already making its way through the student body.

He was in a good mood, regardless of being scolded my McGonagall and sent to the Headmaster's office who had asked him "You are an Animagus?"

* * *

><p>Kanda had stared at the man. "A what?" Lenalee, who had followed him along with Lavi, asked for him since the likelihood of Kanda talking was small.<p>

"An Animagus." He had explained, looking even more confused by their lack of understanding. "A wizard who can transfigure themselves. It is a very difficult spell to cast and must be executed perfectly or else there are serious consequences." _These children don't even know what it is yet they were able to correctly cast one of the most complex spells in the wizard world? How can that be? It was Kanda as well, I thought he was the least likely to be interested in magic. He must have natural talent with transfiguration then._

Lenalee glanced back at Kanda, who had one eyebrow slightly raised, his version of surprise. "It wasn't that difficult. I don't see what the fuss is about." Kanda actually growled out, unimpressed.

Dumbledore only raised his eyebrows. _He didn't think it was hard? Most students who attempt to become Animagus take years to successfully cast the spell. He has managed to do so perfectly in a few weeks with no past teaching._ "It is very difficult. Most who attempt to become Animagi takes years to correctly cast the spell, even after being taught." He echoed his thoughts.

Kanda was still unimpressed. "I memorized that whole book so I can do whatever I want." He swung his wand, turning into a black cat with crosses on its forelegs in seconds and walked out of the office without a second glance at the Headmaster.

Lenalee and Lavi followed him, apologizing to the Headmaster as they left. Dumbledore leaned against his desk. _Another student who doesn't care for what is considered the norm. What am I going to do with these students?_

* * *

><p>Students parted before the fierce light in Kanda's eyes. He stalked down the hall, heading towards the black haired boy in Griffindor who he had followed to classes earlier.<p>

The teacher, Snape, as he introduced himself, began the class by insulting the Griffindors rather offhandedly before introducing the potion they would be brewing during class.

He watched for a while until the class was about half finished before he walked slowly up and down the aisles looking into each student's cauldron disapprovingly, as if he expected them all to fail and still being disappointed.

He only offered actual praise to a person on the Slytherin side who was wearing a deep hood that hid his whole head from view. The person only nodded once, head bowed.

Kanda stared at the person on the other side of the room, also sitting in the back like him. He couldn't even tell the gender of the person, his hood hid his whole face and the loose robes disguised any body shape that would be revealed by tighter clothing.

Snape reached Kanda's table and scowled down into his cauldron, frown deepening. Kanda ignored him, he knew that he had made his potion flawlessly and so did not see the need to pay him any attention.

"Well done." The man grumbled, quickly turned away from the dark boy as it to try and avoid the fact that he had just praised a student from the other house.

Harry stared at the dark boy in the back row in amazement. Snape had actually _praised_ him. He was the first student to be praised outside of the Slytherin house. Yet Kanda didn't look pleased in the least. _Does nothing make him happy? He's an Animagus and perfect at Potions yet he doesn't even blink. He's just staring at the transfer student from last year._

Harry looked back at the Slytherin student himself, wondering just what the student was hiding. Apparently no one had seen the boy's face since the first day of classes, he had heard a group of Slytherins talking about last night and how the boy hadn't even returned to the room until lights out.

* * *

><p>He remembered the sorting ceremony for the boy, he had been called up and had sat on the stool, head still covered with the hood. Dumbledore had not told him to remove it so he left it on. The sorting hat had only been on his head for a few seconds when it practically shrieked "Slytherin!" The boy had joined the others of his new house silently.<p>

Those at the table did not know what to make of the hooded boy, they had mainly avoided him until Draco Malfoy had taunted him to try and get him to remove the hood. "What is there to hide newbie?" He had been confident that he could out fight the stranger, since Dumbledore had said that he had not been to school before. He grabbed the boy's hood with a hand and made to pull it down when the boy yanked his wand out of his pocket, a wand that was black with ghostly white swirls bleached into the wood and gave it a whirl.

His body seemed to spin about and a huge white timber wolf stood on the table in front of where the boy had been sitting. The pure white wolf pulled back its black lips, revealing sharp canines as it snarled at Malfoy, nose inches from the now terrified boy's face. It's unnatural silver eyes flashed in rage, jaw opening and the snarl becoming even louder, almost sounding as if the wolf was roaring from deep within its chest.

Dumbledore had shouted out to the boy-turned-wolf "enough!" and it had changed back to the hooded boy who had stared at Malfoy, who had fallen to the floor in his fright, silver eyes visible for a moment before the boy turned to approach Dumbledore who was gesturing for him to come out of the hall to talk.

So now there were two students who were apparently Animagi, both of which didn't care about the incredible power they had in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Kanda had apparently finished with his potion and poured a small amount into a vial and corked it before laying his head on his arms and going to sleep, ignoring the glare from Snape.<p>

His friends looked back at him with amused smiles before turning back to their own potions.

The boy sitting in the back of the Slytherins stared at the dark haired Griffindor. He was not fooled by his ruse. He knew perfectly well that the dark boy was not sleeping, he was pretending so as to be less obvious about investigating his surroundings. The boy who had been introduced by the Headmaster as Neah Red smiled sadly beneath his hood, resting his head on the table as silent tears ran down his face, unnoticed by the rest of the people in the room.

* * *

><p>So yeah, its kind of short. I didn't want to write any more for this chapter so screw me. I don't care.<p>

Hope you liked it and please Read and Review. I like comments and PMs if you want to write me with any suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

So here you all go. Another chapter today. You're welcome. Hope you like it.

I don't own DGM or HP nor have I ever claimed to so leave me be.

* * *

><p>Kanda stood as the end of class bell rang, not waiting for Lavi and Lenalee before turning to the door. He bumped in to someone who had come up from behind him. He turned to glare at said person as the person looked up. Blazing cobalt met startled silver framed by a black hood.<p>

Realization flashed in those sad silver eyes as the boy's hood slid back a bit, allowing Kanda to see the familiar soft face, marred only by a red scar slashing through his left eye from a pentagram on his forehead. Kanda stopped breathing for a moment as he stared into those sad eyes before the head ducked and made to move around him.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked softly, gaining the attention of Lavi and Lenalee who stared at the cloaked stranger. _Was it?_ Kanda thought before the boy got away from him, dodging his grasp and escaping into the busy hallway.

Now that snapped him out of it. "Get back here you fucking Moyashi!" His roar could be heard clear up and down the hall from the dungeon classroom.

The hooded boy swallowed nervously, dashing up the stairs as fast as he could, shoving past the students still startled by Kanda's enraged shout.

Kanda was off, his dark eyes fixed on the back of the fleeing boy. He knew what he had seen and the boy's behavior only proved his suspicions right.

The two raced through the halls at a speed thought to be impossible by students who threw themselves out of the path of the two engaged in a violent game of chase.

They dashed outside, the hooded boy throwing the doors open barely in time to make it through and out into the courtyard. He leapt up to one of the roofs, several stories up and grabbed hold of the stone tiles briefly before scrabbling up the edge. Followed closely by the dark shadow that was Kanda.

The students in the halls were baffled. So sudden was the roar and chase that many of them were still pressed up against the walls or in corners, where they had fled the fierce boy. They were still, not sure what had happened exactly. The dark student had been chasing someone, they knew. But who?

Students gathered to try and figure out who the frightening boy had been chasing. Someone had recognized the hood that the Animagus Slytherin wore and assumed that that had been who it was, since there was no one else who wore a hood at all times.

Lavi and Lenalee followed the chaos through the halls and up to the roof where Kanda's shouts could be heard. They were quite surprised to find the samurai chasing the hooded boy in circles on the roof, practically screaming threats at the boy.

The boy finally stopped when he ran into Lavi, who immediately clamped on to him with a vise like grip. He yanked off the hood, revealing the pure white hair that was so familiar.

Allen glanced around him in a panic, his silver eyes wide in fright while Lenalee tried to calm him down.

He continued to panic until Kanda grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Calm the fuck down Moyashi!"

Allen stared at Kanda, having not heard that voice in over a year. "It's ALLEN BaKanda!" He began to cry. "It's Allen."

Kanda smirked. "No you're a Moyashi and I see no reason to call a Moyashi anything else." Kanda held his shoulders firmly as he cried until Allen leaned forward and cried into his chest. He just held the boy, slightly awkwardly, as he let out all that he had held in for so long.

He wiped his eyes and looked up and Kanda, blushing as he realized who he had been crying on. He dropped to the ground, sitting with his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

Kanda sat near him and Lavi and Lenalee joined then, forming a rough circle.

"Why did you run Moyashi-chan?" Lavi smiled at Allen, having been on the opposite end of Kanda's chased many times.

"You came to take me back." It wasn't a question. He looked at his friends sullenly.

Kanda scoffed. "As if we're going to take you back so Central can stick you back in a cell." Allen stared at him, shocked. Kanda only snorted, his face completely serious.

"Kanda's right Allen," Lenalee agreed. "We wouldn't do that to you. We can figure something out before we go back."

Allen stared at her, believing her was easier. "How do you plan on getting back? I don't know how and I'm the one who came here in the first place. Not that I have tried very hard to."

Kanda blinked. _He doesn't know how to get back? Are we going to be stuck here?_

"We can figure that out together. It'll be easier with more of us." Lavi seemed thrilled at the thought.

Lenalee nodded. "We can figure it out Allen. It isn't like we have any choice if we want to get back. We can figure out a way to keep you away from Central while we're at it."

Kanda nodded. "As if we'd just hand you over to those bastards without a fight. They'll probably try and get at me as well so we're in the same boat."

Allen seemed to finally realize what Kanda's presence meant. "What are you doing here Kanda? You got away with Alma! When did you go back to the Order? Why?"

Kanda snorted. "A few weeks after you bailed. The Science Department figured out what that rift you left behind was and I left for here before Central could try anything."

Allen looked at him, sad and happy. _He was free but he came back. For me? Of course not, don't flatter yourself Allen. It must have been something else. He doesn't like you._ Allen knew he was being foolish. He didn't know what these feelings he had for the samurai were. He couldn't help but think about the Exorcist during his year at Hogwarts. He had thrown himself into his studies to try and avoid thinking about the older boy but had just become skilled at the material in the books.

His studies had been useful during his first day when that pesky blond kid had tried to pull down his hood. He had thoroughly warned him. Then Dumbledore had asked him about some kind of animal, (Animagus?) that he apparently was. He didn't see what the big deal was. He had just performed the spell exactly as it had been in the book, imagining a great white wolf in his mind and it had just happened.

Lenalee watched as Allen's expression went from hopeful to disappointed as he thought about something. She glanced over at Kanda and caught him looking worried before wiping the expression from his face. _Hmm. Something is going on with these two. They almost seem…_ she started. She knew what they looked like. She grinned to herself. _I think I'm going to have to help them along a bit. They won't get anywhere if they're left on their own._

Kanda didn't like the look on Lenalee's face. It was worse than when the baka Usagi got that look when he was up to something, like the time he had tricked him into thinking the baths were empty when the Moyashi was inside. _At least I got a good look at him. He has really pretty skin. Plus he looks adorable when he blushes._ Wait, what? Had he seriously just thought that Allen was cute? Nonsense. He was Kanda Yuu, he didn't care about things like how Allen's skin turns pink when he blushes and how cute he is when his hair is wet and how soft his lips looked… Kanda smacked himself in the forehead, something which amused Lenalee while just confusing Allen, who was watching him with a weird look on his face.

The four friends got to their feet and leapt down to the courtyard, ignoring the stares of the students who had seen them land easily from the several story high roof. They walked back in to the school to go to lunch, hearing the bell ring.

Harry sat at lunch with no idea what to think of the situation. The three new students ate their meals silently as the rest of the room stared at a strange boy sitting at the Slytherin table. Harry did not recognize him and wondered where he had come from until he saw the hood laying flat at the base of his neck and figured that _this_ was the mysterious Animagus transfer student from last year.

The boy was very curious looking. His hair was a pure white, reaching slightly past his shoulders and framing a soft, kind face. He looked very young, he couldn't be more than fifteen or sixteen at the most. His silver eyes were focused on the food in front of him, apparently unaware of the stares he was getting from just about everyone in the room. The members of his own house were the most amazed, partially because they had no idea what the boy looked like even after a year of living with him, also because they hadn't expected him to look so eye catching.

Eye catching he was. From his pure white hair to his milky white skin that was almost translucent it was so pale. His face was soft, almost childish, with his smooth skin and light pink lips. The only thing marring his angelic face was a bright red scar that began at the pentagram formed on his forehead before moving down through his left eye, moving sideways towards his ear and then going down to trace his cheek.

His scar was even more obvious than Harry's, which could be hidden if he kept his hair longer but this did not seem to bother the boy in the slightest. He seemed perfectly used to being stared at, as if he did not have a vicious looking scar covering half his face.

He stood as he finished his meal, mirrored by the three sitting at the Griffindor table, and left the dining hall, speaking quietly to the other transfers. The last that was seen of the boy was a bright smile that he flashed at his darker companion before they turned the corner and was out of sight.

* * *

><p>AHA! Finally got Allen in there! Yes Neah Red is Allen! Congrats if you got that right.<p>

Yeah. So enter the Yullen. If you don't like it don't bother reading anymore! I tend to be pretty thick with the romance stuff so yeah... they will probably be confessing to each other soon and Kanda will get all protective cuz I like him like that.

then I will finally get Umbridge in there cuz I meant to put her in there but I totally forgot about her. So she'll be in the next chapter probably being her annoying self.

Yeah... Kanda is going to want to kill her. I second his feelings towards her.

So hope you liked it? Review please? Comment too! I love suggestions. I do.


	5. Chapter 5

NEW CHAPTER. Warning: This chapter has sex in it! Don't read if you don't like that sorta stuff!

Yullen finally!

Plus Allen and Kanda showing up Umbridge. They hate her because I hate her.

I no own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Kanda watched Allen as much as possible for the rest of the day, ignoring the other students who would stare at Allen and Kanda in turn. He stared at the boy wondering just what was wrong with him, thinking such things about the annoying martyr complex boy. He didn't know what was making him imagine such things. It wasn't right.<p>

Kanda Yuu. Exorcist for the entirety of his eighteen years of life, was crushing on the white haired exorcist. While he had no idea.

Allen glanced to the side for a moment, catching Kanda staring at him. He blushed at the intense hunger in the older boy's dark eyes which only made the boy smirk and therefore make him blush harder. He turned back to the front of the room where a woman dressed entirely in pink was telling the class something about tests. Her voice made Allen want to stuff his ears full of his hood, to at least avoid the irritating sound. He wondered how anyone's voice could be that annoying. _She sounds so fake. Maybe she'll make Kanda stop staring at me. Why is he staring at me anyway? It isn't like I've changed that much. Its been longer since I've seen him than the other way around. I should have more reason to look at him than for him to look at me. So why is he so interested?_

He glanced back at the other boy and they locked stares. Allen blushed and looking very confused, while Kanda's eyes were hungry and his face also showing confusion. Allen turned bright red and broke the contact, pulling his hood over his head and putting his head on the desk. He ignored the grating voice of Umbridge and tried to go to sleep.

Allen continued to ignore Umbridge for the remainder of the class, only speaking to her when she asked him a question, assuming he hadn't been listened and he answered her flawlessly. She had flushed in anger and Allen's head had dropped back onto the desk, a small smile on his face.

Umbridge had attempted to trip Kanda up the same way, apparently noticing him staring at the silverette. She had confronted him and asked him a question that was in the part of the textbook the class had yet to go over, in an attempt to embarrass him. He had just stared at the obnoxious woman and given her the answer, his textbook still closed in front of him. She huffed and he went back to watching the Moyashi.

Lenalee leaned in close to Kanda and whispered, "You're staring at Allen a lot Kanda. Are you okay?"

He started, he didn't know she'd noticed. He was being rather obvious but he had no idea, having experiencing this feeling for the first time. "What? Of course not." He turned away from the boy, staring forward at the blackboard while trying to block out the grating voice of the Umbridge woman. She was giving him a headache, her voice even more annoying than the Usagi's.

Lenalee smirked, not boding well for Kanda. "I know what's wrong with you Kanda. Do you?"

He turned to her slowly, purposely leaving his face blank. Lenalee could see the shock in his eyes though, she didn't know him for years for nothing. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"You like Allen." Kanda's face actually showed the most expression Lenalee had ever seen, his eyes widened as his cheeks flushed slightly.

"What?" His voice was slightly strangled, quiet to avoid anyone overhearing.

"You like him." She repeated. "I can tell. You have a crush on Allen." She had a weird light in her eyes as her voice got slightly louder.

Kanda flushed. He shook his head lamely, trying to deny what he knew was correct. He clamped a hand over his mouth as his eyes narrowed, trying to think of something to do.

"He likes you too Kanda. You two are so obvious." His eyes flew open at this, swinging to look at Allen quickly. He caught the boy staring at him with a dreamy face, making the boy go full scarlet as their eyes met. He continued to stare as Allen turned to the front of the room, trying to keep his face blank.

But Kanda had seen the look on his face. He knew Lenalee was right about how Kanda felt and had a strong feeling she was right about Allen too. He'd have to do something.

Allen rushed out of the classroom even though they had plenty of time before dinner, Kanda following him close behind without him noticing.

Allen walked down the halls, not stopping until he entered an unused classroom. He swung around as the door clicked shut, the lock shooting home. "K-kanda?" his voice barely above a whisper as he backed up against the desk in the front of the room.

Kanda walked towards him slowly, reading the emotions that flashed across his face; surprise, fear, excitement, embarrassment, and something that Kanda hadn't seen before but thought he recognized. Lust. He was inches away from the boy, pushing him into the table, his eyes gleaming in delight at the knowledge that Lenalee was right.

"Kand-" Allen hesitated and Kanda took advantage, claiming the younger boy's lips with his own. They kissed until they couldn't breathe, Allen gasping for breath as Kanda slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Allen moaned as Kanda's tongue roamed his mouth, tracing and teasing, engaging with his own tongue as they began to battle for dominance.

Kanda had pushed Allen down until the boy was laying on the desk and they broke apart, panting for breath. Allen realized their position and flushed. "God I love it when you blush," Kanda growled as he dove into the milky flesh of Allen's neck, nipping and sucking as the boy's head flung back.

Allen's mind was hazy as Kanda's lips moved down his neck, no idea just what was happening until he stripped his of his robes, kissing his way down to his chest. He didn't know what this feeling growing in his stomach was, it was a heat that was both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. He moaned as

Kanda pulled off his own robes and their warm skin was flush against the other, making Allen let out a strangled moan. The pale boy gasped as Kanda's fingers danced down his chest, running over his stomach and into his pants. He threw back his head as Kanda began to stroke him with one hand as he yanked off the boy's pants with the other. "Nhh. Kanda… Please!" He gasped as he wrapped his fingers in Kanda's long hair, pulling slightly in his pleasure. Kanda let him be, finding he liked the pressure of his hair being pulled and nipped the boy's neck hard as his other hand reached between the smaller boy's legs.

Allen's head smashed into the desk when Kanda's fingers entered him, pain filled pleasure coursing through him. "Ah. Kanda.. Not there.." He gasped as another finger joined the first two, stretching him a bit uncomfortably. The dark boy chuckled into Allen's neck, making him shiver in delight. "I need to get you ready properly, Moyashi. Can't have you bleeding onto your robes can we?"

Allen was about to ask him what he meant when Kanda drove himself into the smaller boy, Allen just barely avoiding biting his tongue. Allen could only moan as he wrapped his legs around the older boy's waist as the older grunted as he thrust into the smaller body below him.

Kanda smashed into the smaller body, feeling like he was flying until a heat began to rise from his stomach. Allen's cries became less and less clear as the boy clung to Kanda's chest and hair, turning into strangled gasps as Kanda's tempt increased. Allen yanked on Kanda's hair, digging into Kanda's shoulders as he came, crying "Ah! K-Kanda!"

The feeling of his hair being pulled while Allen tightened around him while crying out his name was too much for the older boy. Kanda came after the pale boy as he grunted, "Ah, Allen!"

They lay sprawled over the table as they panted for breath, Kanda collapsed on Allen's chest. They looked at each other after a moment of rest, kissing each other softly before they got to their feet. Kanda caught Allen as he staggered, earning him a grateful smile and a kiss on the cheek before they pulled their robes back on. They stood, staring at each other for a moment as they confirmed their feelings about what had just occurred. Allen walked over to his dark companion and kissed him tenderly, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the older boy.

Kanda hugged him back, smiling down at his new lover. "Aishiteru Moyashi."

His lover pouted. "You called me by my name earlier. Why not anymore?"

Kanda smiled for the second time that day. "I'll only call you that when we're alone."'

Allen huffed. "Then I guess I'll call you Yuu when we're alone too." He smiled up at the dark man, waiting for the outburst resulting from using the Japanese man's first name.

Kanda actually smiled and nodded. "Only you. No one else is allowed to call me that."

Allen squeezed his lover once before leading him out of the classroom and towards the dining hall. " What are we going to do about Lenalee and Lavi?"

"Lenalee already knows. She's the one who pointed out my feelings to me. Considering the Baka Usagi is with her now and we've been gone for a while I assume he knows now if he didn't before." Allen flushed again and Kanda gave him a kiss on the pentagram.

Lenalee looked up as Kanda and Allen entered the Great Hall. Allen blushed and went to his table, limping slightly to Lenalee's delight as Kanda made his way to the Griffindor table, already scowling at the expression on Lenalee's face. "Did you two have fun?" She giggled not actually expecting him to answer.

He smirked, his eyes gleaming. "Yes we did. Lots of fun."

Lenalee choked on her drink. She hadn't expected him to actually admit to it. "So what are you gonna do about Allen now?"

He looked at her, a single eyebrow raised. "What is there to do? We're going to try and get back to the Order like planned. Nothing about that has changed. Though I think there'll be some unseen side trips to empty classrooms and alleys." He grinned as he watched Allen with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Lenalee just stared at him. She was glad they had gotten together but hadn't expected it to happen so fast. Or for Kanda to admit to it so easily. She was floored.

Lavi grinned up at his friend. "So Yuu-chan, we can expect you to be in a better mood from now on? Now that you're finally getting some?" the redhead was halted in his teasing by the incredibly sharp edge of Mugen that was resting on his neck, drawing blood from a brief contact.

"Don't. Call. Me. Yuu." He growled, bringing Mugen back only slightly so he didn't draw any more blood before he decided to rid the world of the rabbit permanently.

Lenalee sighed and smacked Kanda to get him to put the sword away while the rest of the hall seemed to be staring at the boy, shocked that the sword was actually real and that he had drawn it on his own friend.

Allen sighed at his table, knowing that whatever Lavi had said that prompted Mugen's being unsheathed likely had to do with him. He flushed as he sat still, avoiding moving his lower back. He healed pretty fast but it still hurt. He hoped no one else found out about why his back hurt, it would make things a little more uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Not sure how I did on the sex scene but I think I did alright. I was terribly embarassed when trying to write it so sorry if it's weird. I did my best.<p>

Next chapter: Kanda being protective I guess? I have no ideas for next chapters soo... I dunno.

Hope you liked it! Read and Review! Comment please!


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter peoples! Hope you like it!

Kanda being protective and very very blunt here. I like it. The paragraphs are a bit longer than they usually are but oh well. So I refer to Allen as Neah for most of the chapter, mainly because its kind of a general point of view and as far as everyone other than the Exorcists knows Allen's name is Neah so yeah, Allen will be called Neah when its not just him and the other Exorcists.

I do not own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The next month was very strange for Harry and his two friends as they watched the change in the transfer students' behaviors. Kanda seemed much less angry than before, his normal glare softer than when he had first entered the school, Lenalee seemed ecstatic, and Lavi seemed pleased in the change in his dark friend's mood. The dark boy had not drawn his precious sword on the redhead in weeks, only a few rare occasions when he had called the Japanese boy by his first name. The Golden Trio got to know the Slytherin transfer from last year as well, as the boy was almost always seen with this year's transfers. Since the Hogwarts trio were hanging out with the transfers quite a bit lately they get closer to the boy who's voice and face they had not heard or seen until a month ago, despite his being at the school for over a year now.<p>

The Golden Trio were curious about what was going on between Kanda and Neah, who was called Allen by his apparently old friends. The two seemed to bicker every single time they met up and were very competitive with each other in classes or anything they possibly could compete in. The boys seemed to get along like a dog and a cat but their arguments almost seemed sweet, as if they were enjoying themselves. There would also be the random act of one of the two dragging the other off when they were in the middle of an argument. The two would pause suddenly, sometimes mid-word, and the one would drag the other off while the one being dragged did not resist. The two boys always had a strange heat in their eyes when this happened and Lenalee and Lavi would only blush slightly and sigh as in defeat when their friends rushed off. Hermione had asked Lenalee what they were going to do and the Chinese girl had only responded with, "they're going to work out their differences" with a strange expression on her face. Lavi would only grin, "They'll tire each other out eventually." This made Lenalee blush even harder. The two boys would return within a half hour or several hours, depending on whether they had classes or not, and both would be out of breath and flushed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until one day at dinner that the students outside of the transfers actually found out what was between the two boys. The two had been in a fierce argument, almost looking like they were about to come to physical attacks when they had stopped and raced off towards an older wing of the school that wasn't used anymore. Students weren't allowed back there but the transfers didn't seem to care much about what was or was not allowed, they did what they wanted when they wanted it. They had returned for dinner, separating only because Neah was in a different house and they weren't allowed to sit together. Apparently one of the Slytherins sitting near Neah had been trying to get his attention and had hit him on the back roughly, making the pale boy cry out. Kanda's head snapped up, his dark eyes seeking out Neah, barely holding himself in check. "What the heck did you do that for ya bloody git?" Neah growled at the boy who had hit him.<p>

The boy, one of Malfoy's cronies, Goyle he thought, looked shocked. He hadn't hit him that hard but he looked like he was in real pain. The pale boy held his hand to his lower back, wincing. "I didn't do nothing! I didn't hit you that hard why you whining?"

Neah only glared at the chubby boy, an almost murderous look in his eyes. He wasn't about to tell this moron why his back hurt. No, never. "My back hurts! Leave it alone!"

Malfoy seemed a bit more interested in their conversation now, a sneer plastered on his face. Neah narrowed his eyes at the greasy blond, this was not going to be good. "Why would your back hurt Neah? Someone's been having a bit too much fun around here. You are busy aren't you?"

Kanda was suddenly behind Malfoy, no one had seen him move (none of the wizards that is) as he grabbed Malfoy's wrist and yanked him away from Neah. "You shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to you." Kanda's voice sent shudders down everyone within hearing distance's spines.

Malfoy started sweating but of course wasn't smart enough to know when to leave well enough alone. "Oh yeah? Who's gonna make me? A weak little Gryffindor?" At this Kanda tightened his grip until he knew that if he put on any more pressure the boy's bones would shatter. Malfoy gasped in pain, trying desperately to remove the vice grip on his arm.

"Weak you called me?" He tightened his grip a fraction, you could almost hear the bones creaking. "Not so weak am I Momma's boy? You need to learn to keep your nose out of things, or something or some_one_ might help you do so." He released the blond and grabbed Neah's wrist, pulling him lightly out of his seat while being careful not to move his back.

"Who do you think you are? Treating me like this. I'll tell my father about this!" The blond attempted to threaten, but it was lackluster when his voice was shaking.

Kanda stopped for a moment and hugged Neah to him, "I'm his fucking boyfriend. Deal with it Momma's boy." And with that the dark boy stormed out of the Great Hall, pulling his little lover behind him.

Lenalee smiled at Lavi who grinned back at her before they got up and followed their friends, Lavi yelling "Wait for me Yuu-chaaan!" An angry voice just roared back at the redhead from up the hall, "Urusai Baka Usagi! Don't. Call. Me. That!" The sound of a sword being drawn followed the angry shout and the redhead shrieked, the sound of two pairs of footsteps racing off down the hall following that. Lenalee and Neah just laughed as they followed the others at a more leisurely pace.

The rest of the hall was completely silent for several moments after the transfers had left, still processing what had just happened. The girls were the first to recover, most of them flushing furiously and chattering with their friends about the newest school couple. The boys also seemed to blush majorly, looking a tad bit uncomfortable as they looked around nervously. It was not unheard of for a person to prefer their own sex over the other. It was modern day and it was more accepted now than it was before. It was just a shock that they had such a couple in the student body, especially within the four transfers. Some girls sighed over Kanda's and Neah's being taken, some had begun to be interested in the mysterious transfers. Apparently some of the girls had even confessed to Kanda, only to be shot down without hesitation. Now they knew why the handsome boy seemed uninterested in any of the pretty girls who had asked him out. Apparently even Allen had had a few confessions as well, him apologizing to the girls politely, a very polite refusal which only seemed to make him more attractive.

Dumbledore smiled lightly, pleased that the comrades had been reunited. He had known that Neah was the one the three had been looking for but the boy had made him swore not to give him away. _Well they found him on their own. I'm glad that Neah can be happy. Kanda seems to be happier as well, though he is harder to read. They both could use something good to happen to them, there is too much pain in their eyes. Those two as well. Lenalee and Lavi seem pleased for their friends and seem more relaxed with Neah back with them._ He glanced over at Professor Umbridge and was a tad worried about the displeased look on her face. He knew that she disliked the couple already from how they had avoided her attempts at embarrassing them. She might be one of those people who disliked same sex couples. He just hoped that she wouldn't try and separate them. Dumbledore felt that it would not end well if she did attempt to break up the couple. Despite the four being new students they were already very powerful and they clearly did not care about any rules or authority and would do whatever they wished and not care about the consequences. Dumbledore feared that the transfers would likely clash with the Ministry woman in the near future, he just hoped they wouldn't cause too much damage when it happened.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Not sure what I'll do for the next chapter... maybe have some verbal battles with Umbridge? I dunno.<p>

I'll likely be mentioning Harry's starting his 'army' soon, I don't think I'll have the Exorcists join in but they may help a bit. They might do some teaching, not sure yet. I like that idea now. I might try that.

Read and Review please! I like commenters soooo much! Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

So here ya go. Another chapter. I don't really have any ideas for the next one so it may be a while before I put a new one up.

I no own D. Gray Man or Harry Potter. No sueing please.

* * *

><p>The past few weeks had been interesting for the Exorcists. Following Kanda's blunt declaration of his dating Allen the rest of the students behavior towards the transfers had changed slightly. The Slytherins, Malfoy especially, had attempted to be more polite (or just less rude) to Allen after Kanda nearly broke Malfoy's arm. The student body seemed to watch the couple more closely, wondering just how the two had gotten together. The couple still fought loudly, not caring where they were or who was around, but there were also the rare glimpses of the two being sweet together. The quick looks that passed between the two when one would help the other. they truly did seem like they were in love during those moments.<p>

Umbridge clearly disliked the interactions between the two boys and was not very subtle about it. This displeased most of the students who rather liked the boys, they felt that they should be allowed to date if it made them happy. The couple took very sadistic pleasure in verbally defeating the Ministry woman whenever they got the chance. They blatantly ignored the new rules the woman kept creating, being as close as they pleased right in front of the woman. They would refuse to report to her office for detentions as well as help anyone else who wished to avoid the irritating woman.

* * *

><p>Harry was very busy with his small army, trying to practice their spells in the Room of Requirement to get ready to face the Dark Lord. Hermione had invited the four transfers to join them for a session, thinking it alright for them to try out with the option of not joining as long as they didn't tell on them. That had been an interesting experience, especially when Kanda and Neah had recognized the room.<p>

The four had entered the room following Hermione, the new couple glancing at each other as they recognized the door that appeared. They seemed to be deep in a silent conversation with many gestures and flushed faces on Neah's part. Hermione had turned to the boys in confusion. "What's the matter?"

Neah had looked at her shyly, his face flushed red. "Me and Kanda have been in here before. We stumbled on it when we were looking for some place that was….. quiet."

Hermione was confused at first, then she understood the implied meaning and flushed. This only made Neah blush harder as he looked to his boyfriend for some sort of help. Apart from a slight blush Kanda appeared to be ignoring them, purposely looking anywhere in the room except where for his lover was.

Hermione seemed very awkward as she looked around the room they had been using as a secret hideout. It was just weird to be in the room now that she knew what the boys had been doing in it.

Kanda grunted, "It wasn't like this when we were in here. The room was different."

Neah seemed slightly comforted by this but it didn't stop him from punching his boyfriend hard on the shoulder.

The older boy growled at him. "You really want to start this now? It's been a while since we've had a proper spar." He didn't wait for a reply, just leapt at his boyfriend, fist drawn back.

The silverette smirked at his dark boyfriend and dodged, kicking out at him viciously.

The boys had been at it for a few minutes before the wizards in the room seemed to realize what was happening and turned to watch with dropped jaws.

The boys moved with almost inhumane speed as they swung at each other with deadly aim. They ducked and dodged when they could, pounding into each other with fists and legs when they couldn't. Neha flipped backwards as Kanda aimed a roundhouse kick at his chin, rushing forward when it didn't connect. Neah cracked his elbow into his boyfriend's jaw, making him back up and look dazed for a moment before snarling and knocking his lover's feet out from under him. "Give up yet?" He smirked down at his lover who looked slightly confused before grinning and returning the favor, smashing his foot into the other's knee, bringing him to his knees. "You?" The silverette smirked.

This seemed to continue for half an hour until Lenalee shouted out at her dueling friends, "Enough guys! Let the others practice will you?" The two separated, panting but still looking like they could keep going if necessary. Kanda just _che_'d and stalked over to the wall to sit down, his little lover following with a grin.

The students didn't seem to notice that the two had stopped their mad fight until the boys sat with a _thump_ and stared at them, waiting for them to go back to practicing. Harry was the first to snap out of it, approaching the panting boys. "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

The two stared at him silently and exchanged a look. "We're used to fighting. It's how we dealt with problems before we learned magic, we've only known magic for a little while. Knowing how to fight is almost more useful than knowing magic. You can fight in any situation against any opponent, magic you can't." Neah stared at him, completely serious as his boyfriend leant back against the wall.

"Used to fighting? How do you become used to fighting?" Ron asked as he came up next to Harry.

The four Exorcists stared at each other, Kanda raised an eyebrow while the others faces were more surprised. Lenalee stepped forward to answer for all of them. "Where we're from if you can't fight you can't survive. We're from a much harsher place. Not everything can be solved with magic."

The wizards were at a loss. They weren't used to the thought of magic not being useful. They stared at the four who looked completely used to this thought, even nice Lenalee.

"So what kind of spells are you going over now?" Lavi asked with a light tone in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"The Patronus Charm." Hermione stated and saw a light of interest in the transfers' eyes.

"Patronus Charm?" Lavi asked happily. "Wasn't that what you were looking at yesterday Lena-lady?"

Lenalee nodded. "Yeah. It looks kind of difficult."

Kanda snorted. "Yeah right. We'll see how hard it is."

Neah elbowed his boyfriend, a dark light in his eyes, "Bet I can do it before you can Bakanda!" He shoved off from the wall and landed on his feet, dancing away from his now pissed companion.

Kanda sneered, "I'll win that bet."

The four transfers joined the rest of the group and spread out, asking for help from the students who had practiced it more. Lenalee was the first to be successful, producing a Patronus shaped like a falcon that soared around the room. Neah was next, much to Kanda's annoyance, producing an almost blindingly bright wolf that came over to Neah for a scratch on the chin before disappearing. Kanda was a few minutes after Neah, producing a rather dark Patronus shaped like a panther. The couple thought it rather ironic that their Patronus' were the same shape as their favorite Transfiguration forms. Lavi took longer than the others for some reason, producing, ironically enough, a rabbit that immediately ran behind Kanda, tripping him. After Kanda chased the redhead around the room a few times they returned to practicing.

A loud banging stopped the group of students. They all turned to the door of the room, waiting for whatever it was to happen. The door exploded inwards and umbridge stood there, several of her disciplinary squad behind her. She looked very pleased with herself. It made the Exorcists want to wipe that look off her face. Kanda and Neah actually growled at the woman before they exchanged looks with their companions, a slight nod, they knew what they were going to do. The four drew their wands and waved them, apparating out of the room. The rest of the students and Umbridge stared at where the four had been, not quite believing that they could even apparate. Apparition was something students didn't learn until their last year and even then most couldn't do it very well. Yet there were three brand new students who had only been studying for a few months and another who had only been studying for little over a year who could do it without hesitating. _What can't these guys do?_

* * *

><p>So yeah, I made them apparate out of there. I don't know when exactly the students learn how to apparate so I just said it was the last year cuz apparently its hard so yeah.<p>

Read and Review? Please? Comments help get my writing juices going. Comment if you liked it or have suggestions!


	8. Discontinued

Terribly sorry to anyone who has read this story and wants it to continue. I just do not have the ideas or motivation to continue this story so I am sorry to say that I will not be updating this story any more.

I know how annoying it is for a story to not be worked on but I just can't find it in me to write any more of this story. I'm sorry if you liked it but there will be no more chapters. I don't even feel that if I waited I would get any ideas for this story so I'm sorry for that.

If you like this story and would like to adopt it from me and continue it on your own feel free. Just PM me first and give credit where you use my work.

Again I am sorry I can't continue this story.

Maverick14th


End file.
